Four Kingdoms
by DaggerZero
Summary: AU. A kingdom in danger. New allies for Princess Leena and crew. But who is this zoid pilot called Bit Cloud and the mysterious Prince Brad who pilots the Shadow Fox? Hope ya'll like it. R/R


AZ:Allo peeps. Hey it's my first Zoids fic! And if I'm correct I'm the 600th Zoids fic! Yay! I feel so special. Neways  
Hope ya'll like this one. It's AU, btw. Of course, it's usual pairings. So have fun and read on!  
  
Four Kingdoms  
by:AntimonyZero  
Chpt 1: Knight-in-Shining Liger  
  
Patterns of light that went through the windows danced on the floor, while the two girls walked along   
the corridor. One girl, talking excitedly, had short raspberry colored hair and her silent companion had red hair. The former  
chattered on not noticing the distant look on her friends' face.   
"And you know what?" She asked stopping to look at her friend. "Naomi? Uh, Naomi?"  
Naomi finally noticed that her friend stopped chattering and snapped out of her trance. "Huh? What is it, Leena?"  
"Are you thinking about Leon, again?" Leena teased. Her friend seemed to have a soft-spot for her brother and   
Leon seems to act the same, yet Leena wasn't sure if they were in love, or just an infatuation. "Well in any case, you'll be happy  
to know that he's coming back. I got a sending from him last night."  
"Really? That is good. With everything that has been happening..." Naomi trailed off. Leena was also silent, but she  
started walking again.   
"Yea. We should go tell Uncle Oscar. He'll be happy, too." She starts to skip off and Naomi follows her.   
  
"Uncle Oscar!" Leena bursts through the door. "Guess what?"  
"Your brother is finally coming home?" Oscar said wistfully.  
Leena's smile turned into a pout. "How did you know? And yea, he is coming home."  
"That's great!" Oscar exclaimed. Relief swept through him. He could finally relax a bit. Everything that has been  
happening these past few months were stressful. Especially if you have no clue how to handle them. "It's good to have him back.  
Great timing with your birthday and all, too."  
"Yea, he said that was one of the reasons why he was returning." Leena nodded, then her face darkened a bit. "And  
of course..."  
Oscar knew what she meant and decided to change the subject. "Speaking of your birthday, Leena, how are the   
preparations going? Jamie says that everything is almost ready."  
"Yeah, It's gonna be a wonderful party." Leena sighed. Her sixteenth birthday was coming up soon. She had  
been excited. She started to daydream about the day. But suddenly a yelp outside interrupted her reverie. Oscar, Leena and   
Naomi (who had been silent through all this) came running to the door. Oscar opened it to find Jamie sprawled on the floor with  
a whole bunch of papers around him. They helped him up and picked up the papers with him and when they were finally all done  
Leena asked, "What's all this, Jamie?"  
Jamie handed the papers to his father and said, "Those are some papers you have to sign for Leena's ball."  
Oscar looked at the stack of papers in his hand. It looked more than a hundred papers, probably even two hundred  
and Oscar groaned. In all of his duties, signing papers was what he hated the most. "All of this? Why didn't you give this to me   
earlier?"  
"I kept telling you about them, but you didn't listen." Jamie countered.  
Oscar groaned again. "Well I need to get to work. I'll leave you kids alone. See you at dinner." He turned back to his   
office and closed the door.   
"Well, we should go get ready Naomi." Leena started to leave.  
"Get ready for what?" Naomi asked.  
"Duh! Leon...? Coming home...?"  
"What?! Leon's finally coming home?" Came from Jamie.  
"Wait, when did he say he'll arrive?" Naomi asked.   
"Oh, he said he'll be home by tonight." Leena said sounding like it was the obvious thing. "Now come on."  
Naomi silently followed Leena, leaving Jamie standing there dumbfounded. They all didn't think that his arrival would  
be that soon. As much as the news was good, it was also a shock. The relief that everybody, who knew, felt was a change from  
the constant worry with everything that has happened lately. Naomi pondered the rush of news. First was the attacks that has   
been happening on the border, then it was Leena's coming of age, now Leon's return. She smiled. Things seem to be brighter   
with the current news.  
  
When the alert sounded, Leena already knew who it was. She ran to her balcony to see her brother's red Blade Liger  
bound into the courtyard. It was followed by a Lightning Saix and a couple of white Sabers, which was her brother's companions  
Lord Sisco and his men, but there were two other Zoids that Leena didn't recognize. One was a Shadow Fox and the other was  
a white Liger. Curious to see who her brother's new companions were Leena ran out the courtyard to meet him.  
"Leon!" She called out to him running towards him. He waved to her and hugged her when she stopped infront of him.  
"How's it going, Leena?" Leon asked her. "It's been a long time, isn't it?"  
"I missed you Leon. We all did." Leena hugged him again. Over his shoulder she saw the Tasker Ladies, sisters Chris and   
Kelly, were already welcoming Lord Sisco. Again Leena noticed the two unknown Zoids and asked Leon about them.  
"Oh, them." Leon smiled. "Those are my new friends. The pilot of the Shadow Fox is the prince of the first kingdom, I  
visited. And as for the white Liger, he's the best pilot in his kingdom."  
Leon turned to the two Zoids and waved for them to come forward. The Shadow Fox came first stopping to Leon's side.  
The man who got out had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He bowed to Leena and said, "I am Prince Brad of the Hunter family,  
of the kingdom of Rynervell. I am please to make your aquaintance, Princess Leena."  
"I'm please to meet you, too, Prince Brad." Then Leena noticed the presence of the white Liger coming towards her. She   
turned to the oncoming Zoid and waited. It stopped infront of her and the cockpit opened. A young man about her age with blonde  
spikey hair stepped out. He came towards her, bowed, then took her hand and kissed it. He looked up and her light violet eyes met  
his emerald green eyes. "It's my pleasure to meet you, Princess Leena. I am Bit Cloud. You're Knight-in-Shining Liger."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So what do you guys think? Eh? Pls be kind and review.  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, I don't own them. Except for the ones I made up. The story is mine, so don't steal it. 


End file.
